Harry's Painting
by TeamVampire
Summary: The trouble that ensues when Harry wants to talk to his recently deceased headmaster and takes Hermione's suggestion seriously.


**I'm sorry about the repost! Really! I accidentally deleted the wrong one! Crud! Arghh... stupid stupid me! Sorry to any people who have me on author alert! Damn it!**

**Ahahah, credit to my brother for this. Also, I don't know what is going on with the time line in this, but let's just say it's seventh year without the evil. So Harry's back at school. :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not quite certain how much bribery would be involved in making the series my own, but allow me to assure you that I am incapable of such acts.**

Harry's Painting

Third Person POV

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, depressed, as was usual since the death of his headmaster. Hermione and Ron were attempting to finish their DADA essays, Harry having completed his the previous day.

"Hermione," said Harry in his usual needy way. "I have to talk to Dumbledore's portrait! How can I get into the office?" Hermione looked up, clearly exasperated due to Harry's whining.

"For the millionth time, I don't know! If it's that important to you, why don't you just paint a picture of him yourself?" Hermione was not expecting Harry to take her idea seriously, but, being Harry Potter, he took every idea seriously.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Harry. "Why didn't I think of it before?" He leaped up from the chair he had been occupying and ran out the portrait hole.

"Oh dear," said Ron, shaking his head sadly.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Room of Requirement in a very short space of time, considering the exaggerated size of Hogwarts. Panting, he started pacing in front of the blank stretch of wall. He was thinking about what he needed, a blank canvas, a brush and some paints.

A few turns later, the wall somehow morphed into a door. Harry, of course, did not notice it changing until it was finished, and therefore didn't bother to question the impossibility of stone becoming a door on its own. He simply rushed inside to find everything he needed laid out for him.

"Excellent!" said Harry, before excitedly getting to work. For some reason or other, he found he wanted to do it by hand, rather than his wand. Had anyone else been there, they may have questioned his intelligence.

Harry painted for close to two hours before he was finished. Harry had disregarded the brush and set about using his fingers. Eventually, he had come up with something resembling what one might find in a preschool. It had no head, just a large round body with four stick like objects extending from it. The eyes were blue of course, but rather odd blue smudges, one slightly larger than the other. It had masses of gray hair piled on top of its... body.

Looking over his painting, Harry felt very proud. Granted, Hermione could probably do better, but he wanted it to be his own work. Pulling out his wand (finally), he cast the enchantment on the portrait which would bring it to life. Abruptly, cries of agony could be heard throughout the room. The painting Dumbledore collapsed, rolling around in pain.

"Argh! Damn you Harry! Kill me now, you idiot! Arghhhhh!" screamed the odd creature. Harry was shocked, he had not expected this. But still, the wails continued.

"Every moment I live is agony! Arghhhh!" The painting had now taken to twitching on the non-existent floor of it's portrait. Harry glanced at it worriedly.

"But Professor, I really need to talk to you!" explained Harry. At this, Dumbledore lost his temper, his usual calm going right out the window.

"What the hell! You are by far the stupidest and most inept student I've ever seen! Destroy me now!" he screamed at the now terrified boy. "Destroy me or I will see to it that you are expelled! I am in an incredible amount of pain! What made you think you could just paint me as some sort of retarded ball with arms and not have me suffer?!"

Quickly, Harry cast the reducto spell on the painting, causing it to be reduced to ashes. Harry left the room, glancing around shiftily as he did so. Back at the common room, Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"Harry, how'd it go?" questioned Ron. Harry merely shook his head and ran up the stairs to his dorm room. Hermione rolled her eyes, she had never thought of Harry as being good at art. Apparently she was correct.

**Well it made me laugh. :)**

**See, this is why they never tried it in the books, it was obvious what would happen. Ahahaha.**

**I'm actually really proud of this. So, for once, I'm asking you to review. I think it's worth it.**

**Thanks to those who do! Actually, thanks to all those who read!**


End file.
